


Path Of The White Tiger

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Kung Fu, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: A miniseries detailing Ava's time before she returned to New York in Spider-Man: Learning Curve
Series: Marvel 1616 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681





	Path Of The White Tiger

**SEPTEMBER 2008**

**THE DAY AVA MET PETER**

We open with the ending of Peter's sparring match with Kraven and his heart to heart with Ava.

Ava: I should go.

Peter: Ava...

Ava: Don't worry. I'm not going after the guy. I want to learn Martial Arts, then I'll go after the guy. Maybe punch some creeps along the way.

They share a laugh. She then kisses Peter on the cheek before leaving.

Ava: I'll see you around, Spidey!

Ava takes her leave, leaping into the trees and jumping from branch to branch. It takes a while for her to reach the edge of Central Park and leap towards a nearby bus. She lies on the roof of the vehicle and lets out a sigh, her thoughts drifting a bit. All she can think about is the information that Kraven gave her and Peter, who is a lot like her. She then wonders why her heart beats a lot faster the more she thinks about this boy she just met. She shakes her head, deciding to focus on something a bit more important than a boy. As the bus stops in the centre of the city, she leaps towards the side of a building and climbs up the fire escape. She looks in the window of an apartment and sees her mom, Angela Del Toro, getting ready to head to work. Ava takes a breath before tapping on the window. Her mom, surprised by her appearance, walks over and opens the window to let her daughter inside.

Ava: Hey, Mom, I'm home.

Angela: [hugging her daughter] Ava, thank God. I heard about Hector and I feared you also-.

Ava: No, I'm fine. I just...

Angela: What are you wearing?

Ava: My costume. I'm wanting to continue in Dad's footsteps.

Angela steps back from her daughter, giving a look of slight shock before giving a hard glare.

Angela: No, I won't allow you to do this too.

Ava: Mom-!

Angela: Ava, I can't lose you to this life like your father. This life, being a hero, is more dangerous than anything else.

Ava: Spider-Man does it!

Ava is slightly shocked she mentioned Spider-Man. Unfortunately, that doesn't sway her mom.

Angela: Spider-Man is a vigilante, not a hero, and is not someone I'd want you associated with.

Ava: He's not a bad guy. I literally met him several minutes ago.

Angela: Oh, you met him? Can I expect him to come home with you one of these nights?

Ava: Come home with me? We literally just met.

Angela: *sigh* Ava, please promise me you won't do this. There are other ways to honour Hector's memory but this is not one of them.

Ava: ... Alright, Mom. I swear not to wear the suit again.

Angela: Thank you. Now, I have to head to work. Apparently, Herman Schultz broke out again. If you need anything, call me.

Ava: Yes, Ma'am.

Angela gives her daughter one last hug before walking out of the apartment. Ava decides to hit the sheets. A while later, she tosses and turns due to nightmares about that night. The night her dad died. All she sees is Kraven holding Hector's body, an image of Macbeth, and images of a demonic white tiger. Ava wakes up screaming. She pants heavily as she tries to calm down. She looks at her surroundings and slowly heads into the main room of the apartment. She heads for the coffee machine and turns it on.

???: Got enough for two people?

Ava quickly turns around to see Natasha Romanov lying on the sofa.

Ava: You're Black Widow.

Black Widow: And you are Ava Ayala, daughter of Hector and Angela Ayala. Or do you prefer White Tiger?

Ava: Ava is fine, Mrs. Romanov.

Black Widow: *chuckles* Please, Mrs. Romanov was my mother. I prefer Nat.

Ava: Okay, Nat, why are you here?

Black Widow: On business and I wanted to talk with you about something. It's regarding your other identity. I'm glad that someone is honouring Hector's mantle but you lack discipline and focus, not to mention you lose a fight very easily by giving into your rage.

Ava looks down for a bit until Black Widow places a hand on her shoulder.

Black Widow: However, I think that you can make a great hero if you had someone to guide you and show you how to fight like a tue hero. This is why I decided to pay you a visit tonight.

Ava: Wait, are you offering to train me?

Black Widow: In a manner of speaking. I can point you in the direction of someone that would be willing to teach you how to hold your own, should you accept.

Ava is about to accept when she thinks about the promise she made to her mom.

Ava: I'm sorry but I can't accept. I said I wouldn't wear the suit-.

Black Widow: Shame. I think you have what it takes more than Steve's potential recruit.

Ava: Wait, Steve as in Captain America?!

Nat just responds with a nod.

Ava: Wait a minute, who's his potential recruit? And recruit for what?

Black Widow: What is not important until your ready. As for the who, it's someone you recently ran into. Spider-Man.

Ava: Oh, so you're really here because of the fight?

Black Widow: That you lost to Kaven The Hunter, yes.

Ava: I understand. I... Tell Captain America that I'm honoured but Spider-Man deserves the chance more than me. He became a hero for the right reasons and I'm just a girl that wanted revenge.

Black Widow: You're sure?

Ava nods. Black Widow, slightly impressed, pulls out a card and places it on the coffee table.

Black Widow: If you ever decide to put the mask back on, look up this guy. He recently opened up a dojo in New Jersey.

Natasha then takes her leave, leaving Ava alone to her thoughts. Ava sits down with two cups of coffee and stares at the card for The Masters Of Kung-Fu Dojo. She thinks back to the time she was running around wearing her dad's mask. The little eight year old leaps as she runs across the room just as her dad walks in.

Hector: Oh, so this is where my mask disappeared to. Ava, what are you doing?

Ava: I'm not Ava. I'm The Noble White Tiger, greatest hero in the world!

Hector: That so? Well, White Tiger, will you be willing to pass on your mask to your father?

He grabs Ava and tickles her, making her laugh.

Hector: Beware the tickle scratch of laughter!

Ava: Daddy, no fair!

Hector: Ah, Little Cub, you'll make a fine White Tiger when you're older.

Ava: You mean it?

Hector: I know it. Now, it's time for bed. Daddy will be late for his patrol.

He carries the girl to her bedroom as we fade back to the present. Ava now is holding her mask in her left hand. She takes a breath and makes her decision. After writing a note for her mom, she heads for the bus station to make her way to New Jersey. She takes one last look at New York before looking towards the future. We fade to black.


End file.
